


Unexpected Negotiations

by PhoenixWhite1120



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWhite1120/pseuds/PhoenixWhite1120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:</p>
<p>I do not own Startrek or any of it's characters.</p>
<p>A/N</p>
<p>This is just a quick One Shot I thought of in class not too long ago. Reveiw and please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Startrek or any of it's characters.
> 
> A/N
> 
> This is just a quick One Shot I thought of in class not too long ago. Reveiw and please enjoy!

Nyota Uhura stood outside Commander Spock's sleeping quarters. Her heart beat like a drum in her chest. Today she'd almost been killed whilst undergoing a diplomatic meeting and it was only now, twelve hours later, that the impact of this knowledge finally struck her.

She'd been required as an interpreter on what had expected to be a safe mission, one that contained no danger nor threat just political negotiations. It was only when the negotiations went sour that danger had first reared it's ugly head in the form of all out blaster fire.

Such events were not uncommon to the Enterprise and certainly nothing out of the ordinary for Starfleet as a whole. These events were so common that training on how to handle such situations were mandatory for all Starfleet members.

Nyota was the top in her class, she'd been praised on her attentiveness to these particular situations and she was skilled and knowledgeable in how to defend herself. Therefore is was reasonable to assume that she would've managed to get out of there quickly, unharmed and un-phased. But what was assumed and what took place were two completely different things.

Nyota had frozen.

She hadn't reacted until it was too late.

She'd been caught in the crossfire.

And as a result she'd almost been killed.

Oh God! Tears welled up in Nyota's eyes. How could she have done that? How when she needed to be careful now more than ever? It hadn't been just her life at stake, it'd been so much more-

 

Commander Spock was waiting, rather impatiently for his bond mate to knock on his door. When she'd finally been teleported back onto the Enterprise he had been the first on the scene. He could still remember her face; frozen in shock, disbelief but above all fear. She hadn't responded when he'd asked though their mental link if she was what the humans defined as 'okay'. In fact she hadn't responded to any of his questions, only giving a single nod when he'd asked her to visit his quarters after Dr. McCoy had given her a full checkup.

Something was wrong, he could sense it with every fiber of his being yet he had no idea what it was. Nyota seemed to have blocked her thoughts so that he couldn't hear her, the only thing that gave some insight to what exactly she was thinking was the anxiousness that flowed through their bond.

Spock's highly attuned ears picked up the sound of Nyota's footsteps outside his quarters. He stood, waiting to admit her. Her footsteps stopped. A moment passed and then another. Spock frowned, what was she waiting for? He could hear her accelerated heartbeat, sense her anxiousness, her confusion, her fear.

Finally, after what seemed like and eternity there was a knock at the door. The door opened instantly. Spock took in the sight before his. His beautiful Nyota seemed frail, worn, and yet still even more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"What's wrong ashalik (darling)?"

"Spock?" her voice was barely a whisper, even with his highly attuned ears Spock still had to lean forward to hear it. "I'm pregnant"


End file.
